


Day 4: Rain (Dancing in the Rain) // While the Rhythm of the Rain Keeps Time

by IMtheDevil



Series: 31 Days of Resonance [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Other, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMtheDevil/pseuds/IMtheDevil
Summary: Sicheng can't avoid his loss forever.
Series: 31 Days of Resonance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Day 4: Rain (Dancing in the Rain) // While the Rhythm of the Rain Keeps Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes we are all aware that I am terrible at tagging. And posting on time ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> A lot of information is up for interpretation (hence the "other" relationship category).
> 
> Alternate title comes from Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy.

His keys dropped to the ground. Sicheng watched as the rain pattered off of them, contemplating joining them there. The yawning void in his chest was lined with lead; he felt it dragging him down until he sagged onto his front step.

He still had the sensation of their hands on his—pulling him out into the empty street to dance together underneath the faint streetlights, laughing as they dodged the rare car. It was one of the things he admired about them—music surrounded them. Whether it was their plangent voice rousing him from sleep as they showered down the hall, the tune that always seemed to be on their lips while they did the dishes, the internal melody that lent them a pace to waltz to…

Sicheng scrubbed his eyes, unable to determine how much of the liquid streaming down his face was from the sky. He stared at his hands, flexing them in the downpour. It had been a few months since he last danced. There had been no rhythm that could free him from this slump. His head picked up slightly at the light tinkling that came from his neighbor’s stoop. Atypical notes that led to a symphony of thought.

Before he knew it, he had made it to the center of the street. Muscles working without his command, Sicheng’s form followed the beginnings of a piece he had been working on…before things had shifted. His feet slid easily over the wet pavement, sneakers not catching on anything.

When he finally slowed to a stop, he panted. The tightness in his shoulders had loosened, the grip on his heart relaxed. He snatched his keys off of the door mat and let himself in.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/monmaddie?lang=en)  
>    
>    
> [31 Days of Resonance Prompts](https://twitter.com/je_oh_no/status/1309501618619060224?s=20)


End file.
